


Treasures

by litra



Series: Dragons and Farm Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dragon Gabriel, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gabriel, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can be as greedy as any dragon and Sam is one fine prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a new story from the last because of the rating jump. You don't actually need to have read the first part since this is basically pure fluffy smut, but you might like to know that Gabriel is a dragon...but like a human dragon.
> 
> Takes place directly after Sick leave.

Gabriel pushed Sam back into the nest of pillows they had created over the past few days.

Sam had only the faintest knowledge of what was coming. Dean and Cas were the only two men in a relationship in the village, and asking his brother was almost worse than asking a stranger. What he did know was that he wanted it.

Gabriel was the most magnificent person he’d ever met. He made Sam laugh, and threw himself into everything without worrying about what might happen. He was confident and strong and didn’t seem to care that Sam was none of those things. Sam had even gotten used to the wings and tail he had in his human form. The way the light reflected off golden scales.

Gabriel was beautiful.

The dragon stood over Sam. His eyes were spinning, glowing with inner light and a satisfied smile spread across his face.

“So amazing Sam. You have no idea what this does to me, seeing you laying in my hoard like that.” Sam blushed, toying with the hem of his tunic. “And you’re staying. You’re mine. I swear to God Sam if you want to leave you better do it now because seeing you like this…. Once I get a taste I’m not going to be able to let you go.”

Sam swallowed around a suddenly dry throat. He’d never had anyone look at him the way Gabriel was looking at him now. Gabriel’s eyes traced over his lips as Sam ran his tongue over them.

“I’m staying.” Sam reconfirmed his words from outside.

“Third time and done Sam. Are you sure you want this? We can wait, there’s no rush.” Despite the light words Gabriel’s voice was strained.

“No. I want this. I want you. I want to be yours.”

Gabriel groaned at the words. The dragon let his head fall back closing his eyes. His tail thrashed over the ground behind him and his wings spread until they were touching the walls, a shimmering gold and green and blue backdrop to the scene.

“Oh Sammish you can’t just say things like that.”

“It’s the truth.”

Gabriel opened his eyes, they were black all the way through. “Take off your shirt.”

Sam scrambled to obey. His hands were shaking, and he knew the blush had spread all down his chest but the look on Gabriel’s face as each inch of skin was revealed was worth it.

Gabriel knelt over him. He traced the line of Sam’s collarbone with barely there touches. His fingers mapped the muscles under Sam’s skin, circling one hard nipple before heading south. Gabriel’s hand stopped when it found his belt, and Sam was almost painfully reminded of how hard he was.

“Please, Gabriel.” He gasped, then whined when Gabriel’s hand left him altogether. “Gabriel.”

“I’m got you Sam.” Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and leaned down to kiss him.

It felt like Sam had been waiting for that moment for his whole life. Gabriel’s lips on his sent lightning through his veins. Sam couldn’t tell which way was up because Gabriel was suddenly his whole world. The only thing that was tieing him to his skin was Gabriel’s touch. Sam gasped. He didn’t know when his hands had tangled in Gabriel’s shirt, or when Gabriel’s tail had wrapped around his leg, spreading him wide.

Gabriel rubbed a hand over the front of Sam’s pants. “So beautiful Sam. You have no idea, and you’re mine, all mine.”

“Yes, please, Gabriel.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. His hips pushed up into Gabriel’s hands without any conscious thought on Sam’s part. Gabriel nuzzled along his jaw to the crease of his neck, kissing his pulse point. Then those nimble fingers were on Sam’s belt, slipping in, and Sam lost it.

Sam’s head fell back with a gasping moan as Gabriel worked him through his orgasm, prolonging the exquisite torture.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Sam finally gasped when he lay limp on the cushions.

Gabriel pulled his hand out of Sam’s pants, and oh God, Gabriel had just jerked him off. His hand was covered in his come. If Sam’s blush had subsided at all it was back in full force now.

“What for?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. He licked a drop of white off the tip of one finger. The few of Sam’s brain cells that were still working after what Gabriel had done to him, sputtered and died.

“Uhhh.”

The dragon chuckled darkly. “Trust me kiddo, that was just round one. I needed to loosen you up a little for what comes next. Besides, you’re nineteen, I have no doubt you’ll be ready to go again in no time.”  With that Gabriel grabbed the hem of Sam’s pants and tugged them all the way off.

Sam kicked his underwear off as well, then reached up to tug at Gabriel’s shirt. The dragon’s wings got in the way, and there was a brief struggle. Gabriel’s arm slipped and he collapsed onto Sam’s chest, sending them both into fits of laughter.

“How do your clothes even work?”

Gabriel levered himself up on one hand, then bent back down to kiss him softly again. “Magic of course. What kind of dragon do you take me for?” He held up a hand and snapped his fingers, sending his clothing back to wherever it came from whenever he transformed. Sam started to laugh, and then Gabriel was kissing him again. Laid out on top of him and grinding his still hard cock into the hollow of Sam’s hip. “Now settle in and I’ll work a little magic on you.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe you.”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Hey, I don’t see you complaining so far.” Gabriel pushed himself up enough to lean over and grab a green glass bottle off a shelf. He uncorked it with his teeth and tipped out a dollop of oil over his fingers. “Try to relax.”  

Sam tried to follow Gabriel’s directions but when those slick fingers traced their way down the underside of his cock, he couldn’t help the jerk of his hips. Gabriel cupped his balls, before leaning down to suck a mark on Sam’s hip. Sam gasped. His hands came down tangling in Gabriel’s hair.

The dragon hummed his approval. His slick fingers moved lower, circling Sam’s opening. Massaging it, before one finger carefully slipped inside. Sam would be the first to admit that he didn’t have a lot of experience, but he had experimented a little bit once he’d realized his preferences. This wasn’t the first time he’d had fingers in his ass. Gabriel’s hands were even considerably smaller than his own. The fact that someone else was doing that to him, still made a shiver go through him.

Gabriel paused, glancing up through his lashes. “Too much?”

Sam was biting his lip. He knew his face had to be burning, and every inch of his skin felt like it was magnetized. He shook his head. Not too much, just more than he’d ever thought possible.

Gabriel kissed the mark he’d made, admiring it silently. A moment later he glanced up again. “Jeese Sam, breathe.”

Sam let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise.” Gabriel started to pull his hand away.

“No.” Sam gasped.

Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Just tell me the moment something is too much for you okay?”

Sam nodded vigorously and tried to spread his legs a bit wider. Gabriel poured more oil over his fingers, then poured some directly onto his ass. It wasn’t cold exactly but Sam wasn’t used to the feeling. Then Gabriel’s fingers were back and any thought of strangeness was overwritten by pleasure.

Gabriel went slow, dipping in then pulling out, massaging the muscles. Occasionally he’d bend over and blow warm air over his slick skin or reach up to give his cock a few quick strokes. By the time Gabriel was working two fingers in and out of him, Sam thought he was going to go mad with it, or possibly melt into the cushion and never move again.

Sam had tried at first to do something for Gabriel as well, but it wasn’t exactly the best position for it. His hands had ended up on Gabriel’s shoulders,sometimes tangling in his hair. The rest of it was surprisingly easy. He followed the rhythm that the dragon had established, rocking up into his touch and reveling in every brush of skin on skin and scales.

Gabriel’s wings would sometimes come down to brush at his sides. His tail would nudge one of Sam’s legs into a more favorable position. Sam was never in any doubt that the man who was touching his wasn’t really human, but it was Gabriel, and that was all that mattered.

When Gabriel pulled his fingers (three of them) out again Sam thought it was just to add more oil like he’d been doing throughout. Then Gabriel shifted and Sam forced his eyes to focus again.

“This would be easier on your knees, but I really want to see you. Do you mind?” Gabriel’s voice was tentative, as if he wasn’t sure if he should be asking and that alone makes Sam sure of the whole situation.

In any other situation Gabriel would just take what he wanted. He is a dragon after all. But he didn’t, and he didn’t just decide what would be best for Sam either. He asked. He put his preference out there and Sam knew he could say no. He could stop this whole thing if he wanted to despite how far they’ve already gone. Except he really, really didn’t want to call it off.

“Like this.”

Gabriel bent and kissed him as slow and thoroughly as he’d worked him open. When he leaned back he kept staring at Sam like each second, each expression was another treasure to be hoarded away in his collection.  Gabriel took himself in hand and slowly pushed into Sam.

Sam was as open and relaxed as he was ever going to get but he still forced himself to breath through the pressure. Gabriel lifted his hips and rocked forward. It was new and weird, but good. Then Gabriel bottomed out and they both had to pause, just to breathe.

“Oh, fuck Sam.”

Sam had to swallow twice before he managed to form actual words. Even then it was only, “Gabriel,” and “Please.”

Gabriel pulled out then rocked back in. He started slow and Sam had to breath through the sensations. Then something sparked inside him. Pleasure like a flood. Sam’s eyes flew open and his hands reached out for any part of Gabriel that they could find.

Gabriel turned his head to kiss the inside of Sam’s arm. “Yes, so good for me Sam.”

“Gabriel.” Sam knew he was pleading but he’d had enough of slow and careful. He wanted that pleasure. He wanted Gabriel.

The dragon upped the pace and Sam was once again flooded with pleasure. His head fell back and he moaned. Gabriel planted his hands on either side of Sam and watched Sam’s face, lifting and rolling his hips until Sam was gasping and moaning with every breath.

“That’s it Sam. Just let go. I’ve got you.” Gabriel shifted enough to get one hand free, even as he kept hovering above the younger man; watching him fall apart. He ran his thumb up the underside of Sam’s weeping cock, then began to stroke him in earnest. 

Sam’s was trembling, every muscle in him winding tighter and tighter. His eyes fluttered, unfocused, but unwilling to close entirely and lose the image of Gabriel above him. It only took a handful of strokes with Gabriel deep inside him before Sam came for the second time.

Gabriel let out a low moan as he watched Sam come undone. His hips stuttered and then he couldn’t hold out any longer. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hips and lifted them to meet his cock, driving into Sam hard and fast. Sam’s back bowed off the cushions, and Gabriel furled his wings possessively as his rhythm stuttered and he came in Sam’s ass. 

For several long minutes they stayed there together, panting into each others skin.

“So beautiful. So good for me.” Gabriel leaned down for a kiss. Gabriel meant to keep it soft, an apology for losing himself there at the end. Instead, Sam refused to let him pull away. The boy nipped at Gabriel’s lower lip until the dragon turned his head to claim that mouth properly.

When Gabriel eased out of Sam they remained wrapped up in each other. Sam barely let Gabriel stretch far away enough to grab a cloth and clean them both up. Not that Gabriel minded. Gabriel was happy to curl up on top of and around Sam, sheltering him as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
